Perdido en un barco
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: Odiaba los viajes y debió sospechar que algo no iba bien cuando sus amigos le regalan un pasaje en un crucero. Pero ¿quien diría que una desagradable situación al final le trajera la felicidad que no se molestaba en buscar? One-shot Ichiruki. AU


**Holaaa... Aqui onee-chan con un one-shot que se me ocurrió recien, mientras escuchaba música. Para variar en otra noche de insonmio... Kami-sama ayudame a dormir!**

**Esta inspirada en la canción "Perdido en un barco" de Maná**

**Ichiruki... por supuesto! **

**AU - OoC Ojala les guste. :)**

* * *

**PERDIDO EN UN BARCO**

Un viaje en crucero. La sensación del viento sobre la cara; la inmensidad del mar frente a él; las aventuras que le esperaban en el lugar donde fuera a tocar puerto; o el brillo del sol reflejado en las tranquilas aguas; nada de eso le gustaba. De hecho, los viajes en general no eran de su agrado, especialmente en barco, donde hay tantas personas.

Lo sabía. Todos lo sabían.

Debió haber sospechado que algo no iba bien cuando sorpresivamente sus amigos le regalaron un boleto en un crucero. Naturalmente él se negó, pues ese tipo de regalos no son muy comunes que digamos y se le hacía sospechoso, apartando el hecho que detestara viajar. A la segunda vez que le ofrecieron el mismo regalo, volvió a negarse. A la tercera vez fue una negación un poco más enérgica. De hecho, fueron gritos e insultos más que otra cosa.

Sin embargo aquí estaba ahora, a bordo del flamante Gotei 13, uno de los cruceros más modernos de Japón, a punto de partir en el viaje de las 9:30 de la mañana con destino a las islas del caribe.

Desde luego que no quiso salir a despedirse de nadie. Por suerte, porque nadie fue a despedirlo tampoco. Sus amigos sabían que él estaría de malas y se encerraría en la habitación que le tocara para no querer ver a nadie. Y desde luego, acertaron.

El muchacho se sentía obligado a realizar el estúpido viaje por la sencilla razón que sus amigos lo veían estresado. ¡Como si fuera el único que se estresara! Si bien era cierto que entre sus estudios y el trabajo a medio tiempo en la universidad con ese estricto y arrogante profesor, últimamente quedaba muy cansado y con menos humor que de costumbre; pero aun así la idea de cruzar el océano en aquel monstruo no lo convencía. ¡Por qué rayos tuvo que aceptar! Claro, fueron varios días de insistencia, ruegos, lloriqueos, razones estúpidas y más ruegos por parte de sus amigos, pero debió haber resistido un poco más; tal vez se hubieran cansado con un par de días de rechazo adicionales. Aunque conociéndolos era bastante improbable.

- o -

- ¿Qué crees que haga cuando se dé cuenta? - preguntó uno de sus amigos. Un chico delgado, de anteojos y cabello negro azulado.

- No lo sé - respondió otro de sus amigos, un muchacho pelirrojo que sonreía burlonamente - Pero no te preocupes, no creo que quiera saltar por la borda.

- Ya puedo imaginar su cara - respondió el primero, acomodándose los lentes y sonriendo.

- Ojalá que aprecie lo que hacemos por él. Mira que a mí también me gustaría viajar ahí - comentó el pelirrojo dando fuertes carcajadas.

- o -

La alarma del celular sonó con una melodía estridente que resonó por toda la habitación color marfil. El chico tomó el celular y presionó el botón para apagar la alarma. Se levantó perezosamente y se fijó en la hora; eran la una de la tarde.

Aturdido, caminó hacia el baño y se mojó la cara, para despertarse un poco, pues se sentía algo mareado.

"_Arrggg… y esto durará 7 días" _Se dijo a sí mismo con el ceño fruncido.

Decidió salir, para ventilar su cabeza y distraerse un poco con lo que sea que la gente normal se distrae.

- o -

El sol brillaba en lo alto brindando un ambiente cálido sin llegar a ese punto pegajoso y molesto. Le costó un momento acostumbrarse a la luz por lo que se colocó sus anteojos de sol. Sin muchas ganas caminó hasta llegar a una de las piscinas situadas en la proa del barco y se sentó en una de las sillas del bar que daba frente a ella. La muchacha que atendía el bar lo miró fijamente y sonrió, pero Ichigo no le prestó atención y pidió un jugo de piña. Cuando le entregó su pedido, el pelinaranja se levantó, se acercó a la piscina y se recostó en una de las sillas.

La piscina estaba llena de chicas que jugaban alegremente en el agua. Ichigo frunció el ceño, pues quería relajarse un rato y aquellas chicas gritaban como locas. Cerró los ojos y extendió su silla completamente para recibir un poco de sol.

- Hola - lo saludó alguien que se inclinó sobre él, cubriéndole el sol. Ichigo abrió los ojos y a través de sus anteojos negros pudo ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y verde.

- Hola - respondió él sin muchas ganas, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Estás viajando aquí? - preguntó la muchacha, todavía mirándolo desde arriba.

"_Es obvio que sí, tonta" _pensó, pues era lógico que era un pasajero y no un trabajador.

- Sí - respondió, levantándose un poco y bebiendo de su jugo.

- Soy Nell ¿cómo te llamas?

- Ichigo - respondió y se levantó de la silla. No tenía ganas de hablar y menos con una mujer.

Nell se quedó viéndolo partir y sonrió coquetamente.

- o -

Ichigo fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más cómodo y fresco, en caso que le dieran deseos de nadar. Luego de cambiarse siguió caminando y recorriendo el barco de proa a popa, encontrándose con varias mujeres que trabajaban a bordo y que lo miraban sorprendidas. El chico seguía caminando y mirando sin interés la decoración del crucero y a sus tripulantes.

Llegó a la otra piscina, situada en la popa del barco y que era muchísimo más grande que la anterior. Ya estaba haciendo calor, así que pensó en refrescarse un poco en el agua, pues a pesar de todo, le gustaba muchísimo nadar.

- o -

- ¡Hola! - exclamó una chica de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, que usaba un bikini muy revelador. Lentamente se acercó a él y lo tomó descaradamente por el brazo.

- H-hola - respondió el pelinaranja sonrojado y con un ágil movimiento se liberó del agarre, retrocediendo asustado.

- ¿A dónde vas? - se escuchó otra voz a su espalda, cerrándole el paso. Una mujer morena de cabello morado y enigmáticos ojos dorados lo miraba sonriendo coquetamente. - ¿No quieres sentarte un rato con nosotras? - le propuso con voz sensual.

- No, gracias - respondió cortante y se alejó, todavía sonrojado, pues esas mujeres eran muy hermosas.

- Lo asustaste Yoruichi - dijo la mujer rubia sonriendo divertida - ¿Ahora qué haremos?

- No te preocupes Rangiku, ya volverá. - la morena se relamió los labios y ambas se fueron.

- o -

"_Descaradas" _pensaba Ichigo, mientras se acercaba a la piscina _"Por eso no me agradan las mujeres"._ Aunque claro, no podía negar que ambas eran muy hermosas y sus hormonas de hombre no podían ignorar esas cosas.

- o -

Se acercó a una de las sillas vacías que estaban en los alrededores, se quitó la camisa y los anteojos y caminó hacia el borde de la piscina, causando que varios pares de ojos se clavaran directamente en su perfecto cuerpo. Ichigo se subió al trampolín y de un salto dio un pequeño clavado en el agua.

Al emerger, sacudió su cabeza para quitarse los cabellos de la cara y sonrió ante la perfección de su salto. No pasaron ni 3 segundos cuando escuchó varios aplausos alrededor de él. Ichigo volteó a ver de qué se trataba y se percató que la piscina estaba totalmente llena de mujeres que lo aplaudían fascinadas por su actuación.

Sin saber por qué, sintió peligrar su vida y salió inmediatamente del agua, como si hubiera estado repleta de tiburones hambrientos. Comenzó a secarse rápidamente y varias chicas se le acercaron para hablarle. Ichigo esquivaba a una, pero de otro lado aparecían tres más, y al parecer todas tenían interés en hablar con él. ¡Como si no hubiera ningún otro hombre a quien pudieran fastidiar!

Se alejó un poco del grupo de mujeres odiosas y vio como desde otra esquina aparecían las tres chicas que había visto antes. Una de cabello verde; otra de cabello morado; y otra de cabello rubio. ¡Cuál de las tres con mejores proporciones! ¡Y cuál de las tres era más descarada!

Ichigo apuró el paso para ir a refugiarse a su habitación, mientras en su huida se encontraba con más y más mujeres que intentaban hablarle y tocarlo. Sentía que si no escapaba pronto, no podría resistir más y moriría lamentablemente.

Tenía la extraña sensación de ser el único hombre en todo el maldito crucero y eso lo asustaba en extremo. Caminaba cada vez más rápido, cuando un grupo de locas lo acorraló. Entre tantas mujeres, el aroma a loción de coco y piel tostada inundaba todo el espacio, saturando el olfato de Ichigo quien hacía una mueca de desagrado y trataba afanosamente de liberarse. Mientras intentaba escapar sintió un fuerte agarrón en su heroico trasero, y un escalofrío terrible recorrió su espalda. Dio un salto y un grito ahogado, y su cara palideció, sintiéndose completamente ultrajado.

- o -

Ahora iba casi trotando, con la cara completamente roja y volteando de vez en cuando para ver si se acercaban las acosadoras. En eso iba cuando chocó con alguien. Él casi no sintió el golpe, pero escuchó el pesado impacto de algo contra el suelo.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Fíjate por donde vas! - le gritó desde el suelo.

"_Un chico. Genial, no estoy solo" _pensó aliviado y a la vez sintiéndose estúpido al creer que era el único varón en todo el crucero. Iba a ayudarlo a levantarse, pero vio como la multitud de mujeres desenfrenadas se acercaba, así que prefirió huir.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Fue mi culpa! - le gritó. Esta vez, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. Algo extraño estaba pasando y no se iba a quedar ahí para averiguarlo.

- o -

Después de dormir un poco en la seguridad de su habitación, se despertó con un mejor ánimo. Volvió a repasar la situación y se sintió un tonto. ¡Como si pudiera provocar ese tipo de reacciones entre aquellas mujeres! ¡Como si fuera alguna especie de estrella de cine o un sexy personaje protagonista de algún animé!

La puerta de la habitación sonó con tres ligeros golpes, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Ichigo abrió la puerta, algo confundido pues no había pedido servicio a la habitación y obviamente, no conocía a nadie.

- Kurosaki-san - dijo la persona frente a él, una mujer alta de cabello corto de un extraño color plateado-lila. Usaba el uniforme de marino y sonreía nerviosa - El capitán quiere hablar con usted.

- ¿Eh? ¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué? - preguntó extrañado.

- Acompáñeme por favor.

"_¿Qué sucede aquí?" _preguntó extrañado una vez que llegó a la sala de comando. ¿Por qué rayos quería el capitán hablar con él?

- o -

Pasaron varios minutos y el capitán no aparecía. Ichigo comenzó a impacientarse y a zapatear en el suelo.

- ¡Arrggh! - gritó exasperado - ¡¿Dónde diablos está ese tipo?!

- Querrá decir "tipa" - corrigió una voz suave que apareció tras una puerta.

Al verla entrar, todos los presentes la saludaron con el típico saludo de la mano a un costado de la cabeza. Ichigo en eso pareció percatarse recién que todos los miembros en la sala de comando eran mujeres. ¡Solo mujeres!

- Kurosaki-san - lo llamó la capitana, una mujer de aspecto y sonrisa gentil, con un largo cabello negro cruzado hacia el anterior de su cuerpo - Bienvenido al Gotei 13 - le dio la bienvenida - Espero que esté disfrutando su viaje, pero primero que nada, déjeme decirle la situación en la que se encuentra.

- o -

- ¡¿QUEEEE?! - exclamó Ichigo, haciendo que la cabeza de la capitana Unohana se ladeara. - ¡Qué diablos estás diciendo! - las oficiales lo miraron ofendidos por la falta de modales del chico.

- Lo que escuchó Kurosaki-san - respondió tranquilamente - Creo que su estancia en el Gotei 13 fue una equivocación. Pero no es nada terrible, solo le aviso para que esté preparado.

- ¡Cómo puedo estar preparado para algo como esto! - exclamó golpeando la mesa furioso. - ¿Y cómo diablos no es esta una situación terrible?

- No es terrible Kurosaki-san - repitió Unohana - ¿O es que acaso nunca…? - preguntó ella arqueando una ceja y sonriendo.

- Me voy - respondió Ichigo, con la cara completamente roja y evadiendo la última pregunta - Gracias por avisar. Con permiso.

La tripulación femenina dio suaves carcajadas ante la reacción del chico, que actuaba como si le hubieran dado una sentencia de muerte.

- o -

"_Solo mujeres. Solo mujeres. Solo el sexo femenino está presente" _se repetía Ichigo una y mil veces. _"Así que por eso fue" _se respondió a sí mismo. Esa era la razón por la cual sus amigos Renji e Ishida le habían regalado aquel pasaje.

"_¡Malditos!" _gritaba en su interior. _"¡Más les vale que se preparen!"_

Los amigos de Ichigo llevaban bastante tiempo tratando de conseguirle alguna cita al pelinaranja gruñón. Desde siempre, Ichigo había mostrado una falta de interés hacia las mujeres que muchas veces los hizo sospechar. Pero ahora que Renji misteriosamente había ganado un pasaje para el Gotei 13, había resultado la oportunidad perfecta.

El Gotei 13 era un crucero moderno y lujoso. Uno de los más nuevos de Japón, pero era algo especial. Aparte del hecho de ser tripulado solamente por personal femenino, no ofrecía viajes comerciales abiertos a la población normal, si no que prestaba sus servicios a entidades específicas o empresas multinacionales, muy famosas y desde luego muy ricas.

Fue por eso que en este viaje el Gotei 13 había partido para un viaje de fin de año de la Universidad Seireitei; una universidad privada ubicada en las afueras de Karakura, y que era solo para señoritas. Obviamente para chicas con mucho dinero, algunas de las cuales Ichigo pensaba que difícilmente podrían llamarse "señoritas".

"_¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré?" _se preguntaba. Se apoyó sobre el barandal del pasillo y observó el mar para tratar de calmarse. De pronto, la idea de saltar por la borda vino a su pensamiento. Sacudió su cabeza, abofeteándose mentalmente.

Definitivamente muchos hombres matarían por estar en la situación de Ichigo, y para él resultaba una verdadera molestia y tortura. Él, que siempre se había alejado de las mujeres por considerarlas molestas y tontas, ahora resulta que estaba atrapado en un estúpido barco con ellas, quienes probablemente no habían visto a un hombre en muchísimo tiempo; y sin posibilidades de escapar.

Y no era que él fuera del otro equipo, solamente era que no tenía interés en las mujeres, al menos por ahora. Ninguna nunca pudo llamar su atención y aunque reconocía que algunas eran muy lindas y despampanantes, resultaban tan huecas y torpes que daban ganas de abofetearlas. Pero desde luego, él nunca lo haría. Por la misma razón jamás había tenido intimidad con ninguna mujer, pero no le importaba seguir siendo virgen y puro a su edad. Él esperaría a encontrar a alguien digno.

Claro que tampoco se molestaba en buscar o conocer a nadie, por lo que probablemente moriría intacto, y para confusión de sus amigos, se sentía cómodo con esa idea.

Suspiró cansado. En ese momento, deseó con todas su fuerzas estar en su trabajo como asistente del Director de la Facultad de Biología en la Universidad. Prefería mil veces tener que soportar la arrogante y fría personalidad de ese profesor pelinegro que a veces lo miraba con ganas de matarlo, a tener que estar rodeado por esas tontas que amenazaban con destruir su integridad.

No estaba seguro de si estaba soñando o solo tenía muy mala suerte.

- o -

Al segundo día del viaje ya no pudo seguir oculto en su habitación. El calor era insoportable y aparte se sentía un idiota. ¿Cómo podía tenerle miedo a ese grupo de niñas? Claro, eran demasiadas y algunas parecían bastante salvajes, pero aun así el demostraría su valor. No se escondería como una rata.

- o -

Después de almorzar, y sintiéndose tan observado como un platillo de muestra, se levantó del comedor y se fue a la piscina a nadar. ¡No había nada mejor que hacer! Había querido esconderse en la biblioteca del piso superior, pero ese lugar también estaba invadido por mujeres que ni siquiera leían, si no que hablaban como cotorras.

- o -

Estaba sentado en el borde de la piscina, con solo las piernas sumergidas en el agua. A su alrededor se juntaban las "señoritas" para intentar hablar con él, pero el pelinaranja se levantó y fue a sentarse en una de las sillas. Estaba sin camisa, y eso no ayudaba mucho a calmar las hormonas femeninas que estaban vueltas locas.

Fue a sentarse al bar cuando chocó con alguien.

- Oh, lo siento - se disculpó ante el chico que siguió caminando sin prestarle atención.

"_Es cierto, también había un chico" _pensó al ver al ver al delgado muchachito que usaba un short bastante deportivo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un jersey sin mangas y una boina azul. Se preguntó por qué no lo acosaban a él también, pero era obvio. Él parecía apenas un chiquillo y comparando ambos cuerpos, pues… el suyo ganaba.

Sonrió ante su poca modestia y suspiró cansado. Pidió otro jugo de piña y se quedó sentado, prestándole más atención al arreglo de frutas frente a él que a las chicas en el agua que hacían de todo para llamar su atención.

- Malditas - dijo en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente - ¿Por qué no hacen otra cosa? Déjenme en paz por un momento.

- ¿Y por qué no te cubres un poco? - se escuchó una voz grave a su lado - No creo que ayude el que estés semidesnudo.

Ichigo volteó y vio al muchachito sentado a su lado, pero dándole la espalda. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había acercado.

- ¿Quién se viste tanto en una piscina? - preguntó Ichigo, sarcástico - Moriría de calor.

- Entonces deja de lloriquear. Y deja de chocar conmigo, es molesto.

- No estoy lloriqueando idiota. Y no lo hago a propósito.

- ¿A quién le dices idiota? - dijo con voz un poco más aguda y volteando en dirección a Ichigo. Se quitó la boina de la cabeza y varios mechones de cabello negro cayeron desordenados por su cara - Tú eres quien está aquí llorando como un imbécil.

Ichigo abrió los ojos, sorprendido. El muchachito no era un muchachito, sino una chica muy pequeña y delgada. Tenía el cabello negro, piel blanca y unos grandes ojos color violeta que captaron por completo la atención de Ichigo.

- Tú…- balbuceó - Creí que eras un chico. ¿Eres una chica? - preguntó incrédulo - No lo pareces.

- Vaya, que observador ¿Quieres verme desnuda para estar seguro? - respondió ofendida y se levantó de su asiento dándole una mirada furiosa que por alguna razón le pareció familiar.

- Espera - dijo Ichigo, levantándose y corriendo tras ella para disculparse, pues de verdad que había sido un mal comentario.

La muchacha caminaba bastante rápido, así que Ichigo no pudo alcanzarla. Al final, la encontró sentada en una de las sillas alrededor de la piscina de la proa que por suerte, estaba un poco más vacía.

- Lo siento. Fui un tonto - se disculpó - Es que estoy confundido por toda esta situación.

- Se nota - respondió ella - La cara de idiota que tienes muestra tu estado mental.

Una venita apareció en la frente de Ichigo, pero trató de aguantarse. ¡Qué maneras de hablar eran esas!

- Lo siento - volvió a disculparse - Soy Ichigo - se presentó, extendiéndole la mano.

- Rukia - respondió ella, apretando su mano y mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Estudias en la Universidad Seireitei?

- Es obvio que sí, tonto ¿por qué otra razón estaría aquí?

"_Maldita" _pensó. Otra más que tampoco parecía una "señorita"

- No lo sé. Puede que seas un gnomo para adornar el jardín de arriba - respondió furioso.

- ¿Q-qué? - la cara de Rukia estaba roja - ¿Qué dijiste idiota?

- Me oíste.

- Retráctate.

- Me niego.

- Que te retractes.

- Dije que me niego.

La cara de Ichigo se desfiguró en una mueca de dolor al sentir una fuerte patada en sus zonas íntimas. A pesar del dolor, trató de mantenerse lo más digno que pudo, no lloró, no gritó y ni siquiera cayó de rodillas.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó ella sorprendida - Eres el primero que soporta mis golpes sin caer al suelo y llorar - ¡Felicidades! Vamos, te compraré un trago.

- Ma-maldita - dijo y la tomó del cuello del jersey. Ella ni siquiera parpadeó.

- Si no me sueltas en un segundo, mis guardias aparecerán y te harán pedazos - comentó sonriendo triunfante.

Ichigo miró en algunas direcciones y pudo ver a varias mujeres, bastante musculosas por cierto, con lentes oscuros que miraban discretamente a donde estaban ellos.

A regañadientes la soltó, y cuando las guardias se alejaron un poco y miraron en otra dirección, Ichigo le dio un fuerte coscorrón a la pelinegra, quien comenzó a frotarse la cabeza con los ojos llorosos.

Rukia estaba boquiabierta. No solo ese idiota se había atrevido a golpearla, sino que además no se había mostrado asustado de ella o de sus guardias.

A pesar de la pésima presentación ambos se agradaron de inmediato. Ichigo se sentía cómodo con la personalidad fuerte y agresiva de ella, pues le recordaba un poco a la suya y además destacaba por completo al resto de las mujeres de ese tipo de escuelas.

A Rukia también le agradaba el pelinaranja ese, pues no era como los otros tontos que se asustaban de ella o se desvivían por atenderla y agradarla en todo, solo para ganar el favor de su hermano. No, este era diferente. ¡Hasta se había atrevido a golpearla! No era que le gustara, pero le sorprendió. Solo esperaba que su hermano no se enterara o el chico probablemente moriría.

- o -

Pasaron el resto del día juntos, hablando de su infancia, del lugar donde vivían, de su familia, de sus gustos etc. Al llegar la noche, ya casi se conocían por completo.

Esa noche cenaron juntos, entre todas las miradas envidiosas de las compañeras de Universidad de Rukia, quienes no entendían como Ichigo podía escoger a alguien como ella teniendo tantos cuerpos perfectos a su alcance.

- o -

Al día siguiente también lo pasaron juntos. Fueron al gimnasio y practicaron karate, donde el pelinaranja recibió la golpiza de su vida por parte de su nueva pelinegra amiga.

Luego del gimnasio, un adolorido Ichigo caminaba por las tiendas de ropa en el interior del barco acompañando a la ojivioleta que quería ir de compras.

- No tenía idea que habían tiendas de ropa en este lugar. ¡Sí que es enorme! - comentó, admirando alrededor- ¿Y qué quieres comprar? - preguntó.

- Solo algo de ropa. Acabo de recibir la tarjeta de crédito - respondió - Los idiotas del transporte confundieron las maletas y me entregaron la de una compañera que no vendría al viaje. ¡Y su ropa me queda grande y es muy deportiva y aburrida!

"_Con que por eso usaba esa ropa tan masculina" _pensó. Rukia le enseñó varios vestidos bastante simples y femeninos. Ichigo asintió y la pelinegra los compró.

- ¿No te fijas en el precio? - le preguntó.

- No. La tarjeta de mi hermano no tiene límites - respondió orgullosa.

"_Claro, si es una niña rica" _pensó. Pero a pesar de todo, la personalidad de la enana era todo lo contrario a la de sus estiradas y atrevidas compañeras.

- o -

Al cuarto día fueron a la discoteca. Habían muy poca gente bailando, ya que como no habían más hombres, eran pocas las chicas que se atrevían a bailar solas. Rukia sacó a bailar a Ichigo, quien a regañadientes aceptó y bailaba casi como un robot con el ceño fruncido. Cuando llegó la última canción, una canción lenta y romántica, ambos se abrazaron y bailaron lentamente al compás de la música, mientras el resto de mujeres abandonaban la pista. Ichigo podía sentir el suave aroma a fresa del cabello de su amiga y poco a poco se sentía más atraído hacia ella.

Esa noche al acostarse, Ichigo estaba seguro de tres cosas: la primera era que ya no mataría a sus dos amigos; la segunda, que tenía que tomar clases de bailes, pues era un verdadero robot; y la tercera, que estaba completamente enamorado de Rukia

- o -

El quinto día sería un día especial. Sería el día de una declaración. Como siempre, pasaron todo el día juntos, almorzaron juntos, fueron a la piscina juntos y luego a la biblioteca.

Luego de la cena, salieron a caminar un poco y a ver el atardecer. Al caer la noche, estaban sentados en una de las bancas. Ya comenzaba a hacer frío e Ichigo le prestó su chaqueta, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y se sonrojó al ver los brillantes ojos ámbar del chico frente a ella. Hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas y veía de reojo como Ichigo se veía totalmente ruborizado. Ella estaba esperando algo, pero al parecer no ocurriría hoy, así que era mejor irse antes de morir congelados.

- Vámonos - dijo ella tomándolo de la mano para levantarlo - Hace frío.

- Me gustas - dijo él, todavía sentado. Así, sin rodeos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Lo sé - respondió ella sonriendo burlona - ¡Vaya que te demoraste Kurosaki-kun! - añadió con esa voz chillona y molesta que irritaba al pelinaranja.

- C-cállate - respondió avergonzado - ¡Olvida lo que dije! - y giró su cuerpo dándole la espalda a Rukia que seguía de pie.

- Ichigo - lo llamó, pero él no volteó. Lo llamó otra vez y tampoco volteó, así que tuvo que recurrir a una ligera patada en la espalda, que lo hizo caer de cara al suelo. El pelinaranja se levantó con una venita en su frente.

- ¡Maldita!

- También me gustas - le dijo y se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo y rozando levemente sus labios contra los de él. Ichigo se sorprendió y correspondió el beso. Ambos eran torpes, pues era la primera vez para ambos, pero se sentían tan bien uno con el otro, que era suficiente.

Ambos se fueron tomados de la mano y se despidieron al llegar a la habitación de Rukia. Ichigo regresó a su habitación y se quedó mirando el techo por un momento, sin pensar como algo tan desagradable en un principio pudo traerle tanta felicidad como la que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

"_Rayos. Ahora hasta pienso esas cosas tan cursis" _pensó y sonrió.

- o -

El sexto día fueron llenas de actividades recreativas, pues ya se acercaba el fin del viaje.

Cada vez que tocaban puerto en alguna de las islas, Ichigo y Rukia salían juntos a recorrer los alrededores y a tomarse fotografías. En una de esas paradas Ichigo le compró un brazalete de plata con la cabeza de un conejo que habían visto en uno de los locales de artesanías. Para él, era algo estúpido, pero para ella era lo más hermoso de la vida y por su seguridad, no se atrevería a contradecirla.

Al regresar al crucero siguieron las actividades recreativas.

Se hizo una gran fiesta al final, donde coronaron a Rangiku como la reina de la noche y desde luego, como no había más hombres, Ichigo fue coronado rey. La emocionada reina dio las gracias a su público y luego le dio un recatado beso a su rey. La multitud gritó enloquecida y todas se emocionaron, queriendo hacer lo mismo. Rukia no se molestó, si no que sonrió ante la cara de incomodidad de Ichigo, y subió al escenario para salvar la vida de su novio antes que sus compañeras lo asesinaran a besos.

- o -

El séptimo día lo pasaron juntos en la habitación de Rukia, pues era mucho más grande que la de Ichigo. Claro que no sucedió nada extraño, pues los principios de Ichigo eran muy fuertes y el honor de Rukia y de su familia se lo prohibían. Se quedaron toda la noche hablando y riendo de todas las tonterías que habían vivido en sus vidas. Ichigo le contó acerca de su trabajo como asistente para el Director de la Facultad donde él estudiaba. Ella reía ante la cara de temor que ponía Ichigo al hablar de ese profesor pelinegro y lo tranquilizaba diciéndole que pronto se graduaría y ya no necesitaría trabajar ahí a medio tiempo. Por su parte ella le contaba de todos los viajes que había realizado con su hermano durante sus investigaciones. Que era un profesional muy reconocido y exitoso, dueño de varias universidades, pero que todavía trabajaba como docente en una Facultad de la que no recordaba su nombre.

Ambos se durmieron abrazados, sin creer la suerte que tenían de haberse encontrado. Ichigo la miraba fijamente y se preguntaba si habría alguien más perfecta que la pequeña mujer dormida entre sus brazos. Le gustaría quedarse así para siempre.

Se le había ocurrido la idea del matrimonio. Sabía que era una locura, pues apenas llevaban siendo novios por unos días, pero no se veía con ninguna otra mujer que no fuera ella. Sin duda le gustaría, pero ambos eran estudiantes todavía. Les quedaba mucho más por recorrer y tenían toda la vida para estar juntos.

Sonrió al pensar en la cara de felicidad que pondría su padre al enterarse de su novia. ¡Sin duda la adoptaría como tercera hija! Pero luego se preguntó si él sería aceptado tan fácilmente por la familia de ella. Los padres de Rukia habían muerto cuando ella era una niña, por lo que su hermano era su única familia. Solo esperaba que no se tratara de esos hermanos celosos que intentan matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez él sería igual con sus hermanas.

En eso recordó que nunca le había preguntado a Rukia por su apellido. Claro, ella tampoco le había preguntado, pero él se lo había dicho en una de sus tantas charlas. En cambio ella nunca lo había dicho pues siempre que se mencionaba a su familia ella se emocionaba hablando de su hermano y olvidaba lo demás. Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco sabía el nombre de él, su futuro cuñado.

No importaba, pronto lo averiguaría.

- o -

El Gotei 13 arribó a las 9 de la mañana en el puerto de Karakura. Las pasajeras bajaron rápidamente, felices de volver a reunirse con sus familias y poco a poco el ambiente se llenó de abrazos, risas y algunas lagrimillas teatrales. Alejados del tumulto de gente, dos personas venían caminando lentamente tomados de la mano.

- ¡Ahí está! - exclamó Renji viendo hacia la cubierta del barco - ¡Ahí está, Ishida! - le dijo a su amigo apuntando en la dirección - Mira, ahí viene. Viene…- y no pudo terminar la oración.

- Viene con… - continuó Ishida, limpiando sus lentes para ver si su visión estaba bien.

Ichigo Kurosaki, el chico que no mostraba interés en las mujeres, y quien pensaron por un minuto que saltaría por la borda, ahora bajaba del Gotei 13 tomado de la mano con una chica. ¡Enhorabuena! Ambos amigos se abrazaron y lloraron teatralmente, pues su pequeño Ichigo ya era un hombre.

- Ahí están mis amigos - le dijo Ichigo a Rukia, apuntando a los dos idiotas que ahora tiraban papelitos al aire, como festejando algo.

- Se ven divertidos - comentó ella sonriendo.

- ¿Puedes ver a tu hermano? - preguntó

- Todavía no. Tal vez se atrasó.

- Entonces yo te llevo a tu casa - propuso y ella aceptó.

Seguían bajando por la rampa cuando a Rukia se le cayó la pulsera que llevaba puesta y rodó varios metros abajo. Ichigo se adelantó para recogerla y cuando levantó la vista al frente, hacia la gente que recibía a sus conocidos sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su cara se puso blanca.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí? - preguntó Ichigo en voz alta, mientras veía como una figura alta, elegante y seria caminaba hacia él y levantaba una mano, saludando. - ¿Acaso hice algo mal? - volvió a preguntarse, recordando el trabajo que había hecho durante la última semana. - ¿Por qué el profesor Kuchiki está…? - En eso escuchó los pasos de Rukia y volteó para verla correr hacia él. De inmediato se olvidó del demonio de profesor y sonrió ante su novia perfecta.

- ¡Nii-sama! - gritó Rukia cuando estuvo al lado de Ichigo, quien volteó mecánicamente a ver al pelinegro, con una mueca de horror en su cara.

"_¿Nii-sama? ¿El profesor Kuchiki…El profesor Kuchiki Byakuya era su hermano?" _pensó. Gotas de sudor frío recorrieron su cara y su espalda. Ahora su vida peligraba de sobremanera ante la idea de conocer a su cuñado.

Suspiró resignado y sonrió. "_Bueno, Rukia no podía ser TAN perfecta_"

Algo malo tenía que tener.

* * *

**jojojojo... Espero que les haya gustado. Bueno, sigo sin poder dormir, pero aprovechare para estudiar un rato.**

**Me gusto hacer la declaracion de Ichigo, e imaginarmelo asustado rodeado de tantas mujeres XD jejeje**

**:) Matta nee**


End file.
